A bracket of the type mentioned is known from DD 276 333 A1. The tubular support structure has a friction hinge, whose hinge half shells are held together by a screw. By means of the screw, the hinge can either be fixed, so that it cannot be adjusted, or the screw is loosened, so that the object connected to the support structure can be brought into a new position. The frictional force to be overcome for the adjustment of the hinge depends on the prestress of the screw and can be changed in coarse increments only. The user requires that an approximately constant moment of friction be transmitted by means of the hinge.